1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring composition, an ink jet recording ink, and an ink jet recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ink jet recording method, as is well-known in the related art, small ink droplets are jetted to be attached to a recording medium such as paper to perform printing. In this printing method, a high-resolution and high-quality image can be printed rapidly and simply using an inexpensive device. Particularly in color printing, recently, a technique of the printing method has been developed as an image forming method capable of replacing photography.
In a case where a color image is formed using the ink jet recording method, in general, at least a yellow ink, a magenta ink, a cyan ink, and a black ink are used. In these inks, for example, the following performances are required: that values of properties such as viscosity or surface tension are in appropriate ranges; that nozzle clogging is not likely to occur, storage stability are excellent, and a recording image having a high density can be obtained; and that light fastness, ozone fastness, water fastness, and moisture fastness are excellent.
In many cases, these performances are satisfied by using an aqueous ink in which water or a mixed solution of water and a water-soluble organic solvent is used as a main solvent. However, in particular, tone, vividness, light fastness, ozone fastness, water fastness, moisture fastness, and the like largely depend on colorants and additives, and various dyes and additives have been studied in the related art.
For example, JP2004-285269A discloses an ink composition including a betaine compound. JP5451556B discloses an ink composition which includes a xanthene compound having a specific structure.